


I needed you back

by Mile9213



Series: Episode xy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Cas needs to believe he was brought back for a reason.





	I needed you back

**Cas:** “I have to believe that I was brought back for a reason.”

 **Dean:** "You were. Okay? Jack brought you back because I needed you back. When you were d- gone I lost my hope. I prayed to Chuck but he didn’t answer and as I realized that you were gone for good… I lost my faith, I didn’t believe anymore. I was in this really dark place and I tried to fight my way back but I couldn’t.”

 **Cas:** “I don’t understand, Dean. As I came back you weren’t depressed…”

 **Dean:** “I wasn’t depressed anymore because… Because of you. You were the win I needed, Cas. I need you. Not because of your powers or what you can do for us but because of you. You are my hope, my light in the dark and I know I never told you this before but I…”

 **Cas, smiling:** “I know, Dean. Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
